


【哈德】相契 1

by soolim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soolim/pseuds/soolim
Summary: ABO不会控制信息素的哈Xooc诱受德日日日日日久生情





	【哈德】相契 1

德拉科·马尔福被接回家渡过他的第二性别分化期，整个斯莱特林的三年级翘首期盼了三天，期待着他们的年级领袖会觉醒成什么。

不仅仅是斯莱特林，其他学院的学生也在饶有趣味地观望着，甚至有几个爱凑热闹的格兰芬多私下开了玩笑性质的赌局猜测马尔福会分化成哪个性别，赌注都是一些小东西，一管抑制剂、几包百味豆又或者是一块铜纳特什么的。

“虽然我支持波特，但毫无疑问，马尔福也一定会是一个Alpha，毕竟他们应该从一而终都是死对头不是吗？”这是一个格兰芬多的Beta。

“我没办法想象嚣张的马尔福会拥有使所有Omega都变得脆弱的发情期，所以我猜他会分化成Alpha，并且信息素应该是甜味的，因为他喜欢吃甜食的事全学校的人都知道。”这是来着拉文克劳的Omega。

“噢，你说马尔福？他怎么可能是Alpha？他的腰比霍格沃茨所有男Omega的腰都要细，屁股又翘又圆，那张小脸比圣诞节当天下的雪还要白，说不定身体也柔软得不像话，他怎么可能不是Omega？我看你们都被他平时的嚣张跋扈给骗了，一只猫再凶它也只是一只只会喵喵叫的猫。”后来这名赫奇帕奇的Alpha被路过的校园Omega保护协会成员以语言性骚扰为由，抓去写了一个下午的检讨。

可以看见，许多人乐在其中，但参与的人越来越多，他们又太过大张旗鼓，为此与以认为不该用别人的隐私打赌的潘西为首的斯莱特林们发生了一场规模不小的争执。

“斯莱特林就是事多。”赌局发起者之一的一个高年级格兰芬多嘟囔着走进休息室。

一部分人在他这里押的小物件都被潘西夺去变成零食分给高尔和克拉布了，但这丝毫没有磨灭他对这件事的热情，他在休息室里逛了一圈，口袋里就又多了许多东西。对了，还没问正坐在火炉前看书的哈利呢，他眼睛一亮，手指横着微微遮住鼻子——他是一个Alpha，凑上去问：“你觉得马尔福会是Alpha还是Omega？”

哈利在几天前也是大家猜测的对象，他在医疗翼平静地躺了一个星期，躺到连庞弗雷夫人都觉得他会顺其自然地分化成一个Beta时，最终在马尔福出现分化迹象离校回家的那一天觉醒成了Alpha——他和他几乎每一天都要碰撞一次的死对头连分化期都是如此接近，赫敏说。

刚刚觉醒的Alpha是很危险的，虽然上过生理课，但青涩的他们还无法熟练的掌握控制信息素的方法，而我们的救世主控制信息素的能力比他的魔药成绩还要糟糕，连庞弗雷夫人特地给他在床边施的隔离咒都岌岌可危。

据校园里的Alpha和Omega说，那一天大半个霍格沃茨都是甜腻的巧克力鲜奶油味，甚至有好几个Omega都被送到了医疗翼，跟他一起上课的Alpha更是被他强力的信息素压迫得苦不堪言。

不过，即使这样，还是有许多不论什么性别的女孩或是男孩Omega被救世主身上更频繁地散发出来的他本人毫不自知的荷尔蒙迷得七荤八素。

比哈利率先分化了一个学期的、如今跟他同为Alpha的赫敏看不过去，也忍受不了每一天都因为身旁同类信息素的干扰而烦躁得学不下习，她花了一个下午本该用来写魔法史论文的时间，指导哈利如何收敛他的信息素。遗憾的是，成效一般。赫敏最后没辙地谈了口气道：“哈利，我以为控制信息素是巫师本能，连我刚分化那天都能把信息素收起来不去影响别人，为什么你会觉得这么难？”

即使赫敏后来还是安慰了他，但哈利依然垂头丧气，就算这个时间点休息室里大部分都是下了课没有事干的还没分化的一二年级，他依旧选择了坐在最角落的位置看书。

“你觉得马尔福会是Alpha还是Omega？”

听到马尔福的名字时哈利不知道为什么觉得自己有些振奋，对这两天热议的马尔福会分化成什么的话题他也有点兴趣，他自己也偷偷在心底里猜过，还想着如果他是Omega以后自己就不太好对他怎么样了，毕竟从小就被教育需要多多关爱Omega，但此时哈利正深深地为如何控制自己的信息素而苦恼，他放下书本，恹恹地说：“我，我觉得还是不要太过谈论这个为好，毕竟这是他的私事……”

高年级格兰芬多抱头：“天啊，波特，你怎么跟那些龟毛的斯莱特林说的一模一样。”

哈利想了想，决定还是不要把当年差点被分进斯莱特林的事情告诉他。见哈利抿着嘴不说话，高年级男生仍不依不饶地继续他的问题，哈利无可奈何，但他也估摸不出一个答案，只好先反问：“那你觉得呢？”

“我当然觉得他会分化成Omega，”高年级喷了喷鼻子，“我不得不承认那个赫奇帕奇说的真的有点道理。”

“说了什么？”哈利纳闷道。

高年级把那个因为语言性骚扰被罚的赫奇帕奇Alpha的话复述了一遍给哈利听——因为害怕人出鬼没的Omega保护协会，他忍着同类信息素相斥的不适，凑近哈利耳边，伸出一只手挡着他们的脸。

哈利也没想到的是，对方还没说完，他的脑袋像是轰地一下炸开，原本只是萦绕在他们身边的不轻不重的巧克力味忽然像有形的热浪一般冲他袭来。

救世主的信息素又失控了。

那几乎是一瞬间的事情，哈利也不知道到底发生了什么，他只是听到对方说马尔福的屁股圆圆的翘翘的，然后再理所当然地联想了一下马尔福袍子之下的身材曲线，信息素就不受控制地——其实本来也没怎么受他控制过——一股脑地冒了出来。

屋子里少部分已经分化的Alpha和Omega立刻跑了出去，紧接着休息室里的一二年级和不受影响的Beta惊恐地看见高年级一拳揍在救世主的脸上，哈利直接昏了过去，然后高年级懊悔地看了一眼自己的拳头，收敛了被同类激起的信息素，把人扶起来时，清了清嗓子，一脸严肃地转头告诫低年级以后一定要学会控制自己的信息素。

另一边，对救世主因为自己而被打进医疗翼的事一无所知的德拉科正惬意地缩在沙发上喝下午茶，周身散发着淡淡的柠檬清香。

他全身依旧发着软，伴随着觉醒而来的初次发情期实在太过猛烈，他第一次尝到了被性欲折磨的滋味，太可怕了，德拉科想，那和他以前自己解决生理问题的方式和感觉完全不同。

德拉科的屁股湿了一天一夜，脖子后方的腺体胀得快要爆炸，情潮无数次像海浪一般将他拍击在滚烫的沙地里，他像搁浅的鱼一样在床上扭动身子渴求回到水中。

家养小精灵忙碌地为他擦汗，分化期发情不能打抑制剂，小精灵们绕着床边焦急打转，为不能替他们的小少爷分担痛苦而撞墙撞柱子。德拉科心烦，颤抖着声音把他们赶走，抓着被子像一个脆弱的儿童一样想念父母的怀抱。

卢修斯和纳西莎并没有因为他这个马尔福未来的家主没能觉醒成一个Alpha而失望，相反，他们像普通家庭的父母一样，十分欢迎德拉科新身份的到来，他们的关心溢于言表，但却没办法在少年最脆弱的时候照顾他——他们都是Alpha，为了不让宝贝儿子受到信息素的干扰，在在德拉科分化的前一天搬了出去，千叮咛万嘱咐家养小精灵好好照顾他们的少爷。

布雷斯的猫头鹰又来给德拉科送信了。他不在学校的这几天里，他们总是写信联络，大多数时候是Blasie告诉德拉科学校里又发生了什么事，像是格兰芬多那个爆破王又爆破了几个斯内普的坩埚、救世主和他的红毛兄弟又出了什么糗、格兰芬多又被扣了几分，诸如此类，接着德拉科就会在回信里对那群莽撞的狮子大肆嘲笑一番，这是他每天心情美妙的源泉。

而今天布雷斯在信里提到，波特觉醒成了Alpha。

德拉科捏着信纸，挑了挑眉，平静地接受了这个事实——他好像从来没有做过波特会分化成Omega的设想，看那头莽撞的狮子，那个魔法界的救世主，他的身材和身高，身上不经意间迸发的能量和荷尔蒙——不是德拉科对性别有固化的观念，但梅林都不得不承认，波特只跟Omega的最后一个字母有关联。

德拉科摇摇脑袋把穿着紧身麻瓜T恤的救世主甩走，一定是Omega的本能作祟，让他竟然开始羡慕那只巨怪的荷尔蒙来——德拉科不愿用崇拜这个词。

“噢，那又怎样呢，”德拉科愤愤地回信，“那个鲁莽的野人，不是Alpha才奇怪，我猜他一定不会控制他的信息素。”

他的猫头鹰刚飞出去没多久布雷斯的信就又来了，布雷斯惊讶地称赞了德拉科聪明的小脑袋，因为波特真的控制不住信息素，把那些已经分化的高年级学生折磨得叫苦不迭，甚至还被同为格兰芬多的Alpha打了一拳，住进了医疗翼。

这个波特，德拉科不留情地大笑出声，还真是会给别人和自己惹麻烦。

说到信息素，波特的信息素是什么味呢？德拉科心不在焉地用拇指揉皱了信纸，巨怪的鼻涕味？还是比比豆的鼻屎口味？

总不能是甜味。德拉科把信丢在一边，挖了一勺蜂蜜蛋糕上的奶油送进嘴里，啧啧地享受起来。

但，事实证明，德拉科想错了，并且错得离谱。

谁能让他相信萦绕着霍格沃茨城堡的甜腻的巧克力味不是那个愚蠢的救世主发出来的。

该死的疤头！德拉科咒骂着往地窖走，庆幸自己回校的时间是晚上，没人看见他腿软得只能扶着墙走路的样子。

德拉科没有告诉任何人他什么时候返校，除了布雷斯，回到休息室后他没有立即公布自己的性别，虽然惊讶于德拉科的突然回来以及对他第二性别的好奇，但见德拉科没有要说的意思，擅长审时度势的斯莱特林们也就没有追问。

德拉科仰着头收下了一众小蛇的关心，敷衍地应付了一会儿看到他终于回来哭得梨花带雨的潘西，回到寝室里立刻把自己关在床帘里，对跟在他身后的布雷斯解释只是困了想睡觉。

“好吧，那我明天再来关心你，晚安德拉科。”天色已经晚了，黑肤色男孩嘟囔着上床，睡衣摩擦床单发出窸窸窣窣的声音，布雷斯还没有分化，所以他们暂时还是室友。

“晚安布雷斯。”德拉科轻声回道。

但德拉科其实毫无困意，他盯着床幔顶，那股烦人的巧克力奶油味仿似还萦绕在他的鼻尖，可当他吸吸鼻子，却又什么味道都闻不见了。一阵失落感袭来，他释放了一点点自己的信息素，床幔里瞬间充盈了微弱的柠檬清香，仔细闻还能闻到一点酸涩，但很淡，更像是柠檬水的味道。

德拉科一点也不喜欢自己的信息素的味道，梅林知道他有多爱吃甜食，他做梦都希望自己的信息素是甜的，凭什么，凭什么连疤头都能是甜的而他却不可以。

布雷斯的呼吸声逐渐平稳，在寂静的黑暗中显得尤为清晰，德拉科却翻来覆去地睡不着，要是能再闻一闻那个味道就好了，那个味道消失在他的所能闻到的范围之后，心里失落和空虚就越来越强烈地席卷他的全身，那个味道比他吃过的所有巧克力蛋糕都甜。

德拉科咽了咽口水，又在床上打了个滚，他感觉喉咙发干。

干脆去嘲笑一下波特吧，就以作为一个巫师却总是让自己的信息素失控为理由，听布雷斯说愚蠢的疤头竟然还要格兰杰那个泥巴种教他怎么控制自己的信息素，真是给巫师丢脸。德拉科冷笑一声，轻巧地跳下床。

德拉科轻手轻脚地走到隔壁床的床尾，小声唤了一声布雷斯，回应他的是不轻不重的鼾声。德拉科心情很好地溜出卧室，休息室已经熄了灯，严格遵守入寝时间的斯莱特林们早就已经进入梦乡。

一出地窖，淡淡的甜味飘进德拉科的鼻腔，他不禁抖了一抖，手伸在脖子后方捂住自己的腺体，认为校长应该着重强调一下这段时间禁止Omega夜间外出走动。他朝着医疗翼的方向走，警惕地提防神出鬼没的费尔奇，所幸那个烦人的哑炮还没有带着他的猫来巡这附近。

巧克力味越来越浓了，德拉科深吸了一大口气，脸上泛出不自知的粉红，加快了脚步。

很好，就是那里。德拉科潜进医疗翼，眯着眼环顾了一下四周，没有别的病号，于是径直往拉起帘子的床位走去。

可还没有等他气势如虹地掀开帘子，他就已经腿软得跌坐在了地上，庞弗雷夫人一定给这附近的空间施了隔离气味的咒语，而他现在踏进了这个范围，这儿的味道比外面要浓烈地多，德拉科感到自己被淹没在一堆巧克力蛋糕里，身上被涂满甜甜的巧克力奶油。

该死的疤头！德拉科靠着另一张床的床脚，他浑身发软撑不起身子，只好抱着膝盖缩成一团，却又忍不住呼吸周围甜得发腻的空气。

刚分化没多久的Omega不出所料地发情了，他感觉自己的信息素争先恐后地从他的体内跑出来，和空气里的甜味纠缠在一起，但他已经没有力气把它们收回去了。

德拉科又找回了觉醒时的窒息感，他又热又冷，出了一身汗，那个地方也变得湿湿黏黏的，不同的是，冰凉的地板取代了温暖柔软的大床，他突然觉得委屈，这儿连给他擦汗的家养小精灵都没有了，都怪那个疤头，德拉科咬着嘴唇不让自己呻吟出声。

一时间，空气里两种味道的碰撞中，那一向清淡的柠檬味甚至占了上风，就算是中了昏睡咒的Alpha也该醒了，德拉科近乎绝望地想，说不定没过一会儿救世主那张愚蠢的大脸就会从帘子后面冒出来，指着自己哈哈大笑：马尔福！你居然是个可笑的Omega！还对我的信息素发情了！

德拉科自暴自弃地闭上眼，等待这个审判时刻的来临，在心里默默地倒数十个数。

“马尔福？！”

好吧，才数到五就来了。德拉科强制自己镇定下来，自以为冷静地缓缓睁开眼，却足足愣了一秒钟，该死的，谁能告诉他为什么波特脸上会出现这么恶心人的关切表情？

“马尔福？你能听见我说话吗？你为什么会在这里？你看起来好像，呃，不太好……”哈利皱着眉头，喉结明显地滚了一滚。

“收起你假惺惺的关心，疤头，”德拉科从牙缝里挤出声音，“你的信息素知道是怎么回事。”

哈利懊恼地抱了抱头，罕见地对一个马尔福道了歉：“我很抱歉，但是你为什么会在这里？你真的不该来这里，马尔福，如你所见，我没法控制我的信息素，我不知道它什么时候会失控。”

如果视线可以把人的衣服扒掉，那德拉科认为自己现在应该一丝不挂了。

那双好看的绿眼睛紧紧地盯着自己，松垮的睡裤中间被什么东西缓缓地撑了起来，连它的主人都没有发现，德拉科脸颊发烫，不由自主地将双腿收得更紧，迷迷糊糊地无意识撒娇道：“我起不来……”

哈利立刻走过去架着他的腋下将人扶起来，肢体接触在一起的那刻，哈利猛吸一口气，觉得自己的身心都被什么东西填满了，奇异的快感冉冉升起，没忍住把德拉科往自己胸上压了压，怀里的比他矮了半个头的男孩立即发出了甜美的呻吟声。

哈利瞪大眼睛回过神来，不断告诉自己这是马尔福，那个无恶不作吃饱了没事干整天找茬的混蛋马尔福，可是该死的这是怎么回事，为什么马尔福会表现得那么诱人，还见鬼地在自己的怀里呻吟……梅林的臭袜子，该不会……

哈利登时僵住身子，不着痕迹地往后缩了一缩，后知后觉地结结巴巴问道：“你，你是Omega？”

德拉科花了力气在他怀里抬起头，抬眼瞪着他——哈利只觉得这个眼神很娇憨，慢悠悠地说道：“怎么，魔法界的救世主也有性别歧视吗？”

“噢，梅林知道我没有，”哈利摇摇头，“我只是……”觉得未标记的AO授受不亲。

还未说完，哈利就感到一阵天旋地转，马尔福潮红的脸停在他的眼前，金色的刘海垂下来蹭着他的额头。

——马尔福不知道哪里来的力气把他推到了床上。哈利觉得自己的呼吸停滞了，Omega软软的屁股压在他的胯上，一蹭一蹭地从他身上汲取快感。他忍不住把手伸进德拉科的衣服，纤细腰肢上细滑的软肉通过指腹刺激得哈利低喘了一声。

“马尔福，你发情了，”哈利喘着粗气，大拇指在衬衣下无意识地摩挲德拉科的腰，克制着自己想要往上顶弄的动作，“你的抑制剂呢？或者你能一个人先在这儿待着吗？我把庞弗雷夫人叫过来。”

德拉科按着哈利的肩，眼里的欲望呼之欲出，他眨眨眼责怪道；“可是我湿了，波特，你害我弄脏了裤子。”

“那你要怎样呢？马尔福。”哈利僵硬着身子，竭力抑制住空气中越来越浓烈的巧克力奶油味的释放，他知道自己那儿已经硬得不成样子，正顶着这个刚分化的Omega的屁股。

他想要怎样？已经很明显了不是吗？德拉科庆幸这个长着巨怪脑子的Alpha还存留着一点点情商，如果他说的是“你可以用清洁咒清理干净你的裤子”的话，德拉科发誓一定会让他的另一边嘴角也染上青色。

“你的信息素害我发情了，疤头，你要解决这个问题。”德拉科仰头垂着眼睑看他，语气不容拒绝。

“好吧，好吧，”哈利从床上坐起来，姿势的改变让德拉科的屁股往后滑了一下，Omega紧张地抱住哈利的脖子，清新的柠檬味窜入他的鼻中，青涩的Alpha不由自主地发出满足的喘息，“我会解决，但不是在这里。”

哈利的语气相当正经，德拉科简直不敢相信这副喉咙就在刚刚发出过那样性感的喘声，而现在却仿佛在跟一个向他求助的低年级承诺会帮忙解决什么生活上的难题，想到这里，德拉科不由得有些慌张起来，以波特的脑子，解决问题的方法很大可能是带他去找抑制剂。

“我不要抑制剂，我爸爸说非发情期服用抑制剂对身体不好。”德拉科埋在哈利的脖子里贪婪地摄入甜甜的奶油味，煞有其事地胡诌。

“是吗。”哈利心不在焉地说道，的嘴唇似有似无地蹭着细软的金发，淡淡的柠檬味中和了一些他自己身上的甜腻，哈利感到十分放松。

“我说了我不要抑制剂！”德拉科大喊道。刚才把救世主扑倒在床上，感受到有力量感的肌肉贴着他软软的身体时他就已经想好了，去他妈的抑制剂，去他妈的死对头，虽然德拉科是第一次当Omega，但他也知道自己怎样才会舒服，而现在，一个优质的Alpha正好就在他触手可及的地方。

哈利立刻捂住他的嘴，他不知道为什么德拉科这么抵触抑制剂，说实话，哈利也不喜欢抑制剂，他的脑子从德拉科出现在这里时就发胀到现在，不知道为什么，在他的内心最深处，他只想去一个不会让他们的信息素外泄的地方，那儿一定不会有人来打扰他们。

德拉科的声音低了一度，柔软的唇瓣一张一合地蹭着他的手心，呜呜地说：“为什么你不想标记一个发情的Omega呢？因为这个人是你的死对头吗？”

听到“标记”这个词，哈利的脑袋又强烈地混沌了一会儿，觉得他们再不离开这里，庞弗雷夫人为了只是好好让哈利在这里待上一晚而简单布置的隔离咒就会失效，再久一点，整个霍格沃茨都会被他们的信息素从睡梦中唤醒。

哈利从睡裤口袋里掏出魔杖，德拉科看见他对着帘子那边的床施了个飞来咒，帘子凭空打开，哈利抓住一团空气，煞有其事地像抖斗篷一样抖开披在他们身上，随即他的眼前就出现了隐隐约约的波浪，像是被什么东西盖住了视线，却又什么都看得见。

还没等德拉科发表自己的疑问，哈利就保持着这个姿势下了床，突如其来的腾空让德拉科夹紧了哈利腰上的腿。

哈利还穿着睡衣，薄薄的布料挡不住身体的温度。德拉科下意识地蹭了蹭，不知道哈利的身材是本来就这么火辣，还是分化成Alpha以使得他变得更结实了——就像德拉科变成Omega以后发现自己的柔韧性竟然惊人的好。

当然，德拉科认为两者都有，或许前者的可能性还要大一些，因为克拉布前段时间也觉醒成Alpha了，但他除了多长了一些肌肉以外，浑身上下依旧找不出一点迷人因子。

疤头就不同了，德拉科想，大概荷尔蒙这种东西真的因人而异，现在的救世主要比以往更加迷人，就连头上的疤都变成了性感的标志，梅林知道，德拉科只要一闻到他的信息素，脖子后面的腺体就突突地发胀。

“碰到费尔奇怎么办？”话说出口，德拉科瞬间皱了皱眉，他竟然在问波特怎么办！虽然德拉科对哈利有见不得人的欲望，但这不代表他愿意自己像小女孩一般依赖他的死对头。

Omega会对身边的Alpha有本能的依赖感，并且随着时间的推移这种依赖会逐渐加深。德拉科默念着以前在生理健康教科书上读过的话，他不愿意不等同于他不知道纵使他一千万个不甘心，也始终无能为力，因为这是本能。

见鬼的本能。

“别担心，他绝不会看见我们。”哈利说道，语气有些僵硬。

德拉科的头埋在哈利的颈窝里，他很清楚自己的裤子湿了一大快，而且坚信哈利肯定也知道这回事了——他正紧紧地贴在哈利那个发硬的地方，该死的，他现在十分渴望哈利用点什么东西来堵住自己后面不断流出的液体，除了这个念头他什么都没力气想，或许现在哈利讲什么他都会相信，他说不会被人看见，那就看不见吧。

“虽然费尔奇是个Beta，但他的猫闻得见你。我认为你需要一个隔离气味的咒语，在我们到那个你口中神神秘秘的地方之前，而且，你真的该控制一下你的信息素，至少只是现在，波特！”此时他们离病床还没有两步远，德拉科就要被哈利的信息素弄得疯掉了，他不得不强迫自己找回一点理智，“但遗憾的是，我们还没有学。”

“事实上，隔离咒的作用在面对我的信息素时微乎其微，”哈利更遗憾地说道，“我分化那天，庞弗雷夫人用了数十个强力隔离咒才把我的味道隔离掉。”

“我应该感叹你的信息素多么强大，然后表现出作为一个小Omega的崇拜之情，就像红毛小母鼬看你时的那副白痴样子，是吗？”德拉科翻了个白眼，“可我只想感叹你不亏是个巨怪血统持有者。”

“不，我没有那个意思，”哈利不知道为什么这个混蛋竟然在这种时候，在这种只能靠用湿湿的屁股来蹭Alpha的身体以求舒爽的时候，还能嘚吧嘚地喷一堆恶心人的毒液，“以及，我没有巨怪血统，再以及，别那么叫金妮。”

哈利快步走着，颠得德拉科满脸通红，嘴上却依然不饶人：“这么说你的小女友你不开心了？真可惜，那个还没分化的小巨怪没机会见到他崇拜的救世主帮别的Omega处理发情问题的样子了。”

“她不是我的女朋友——”哈利拖长了声音无奈道，他现在难受得发紧，没心情吵架，但还是没忍住回击了一句，“我相信有的斯莱特林Omega也不会想让别人知道他发情了只能来找哈利·波特解决。”

德拉科噎住，他确实是在初次发情期刚刚结束而且只在腺体上贴了个抑制帖，特意来找波特的，而但梅林可以证明，他真的只是想来嘲讽这个因为不会控制信息素而被打进医疗翼的疤头一顿！

“睁眼说瞎话，波特，白痴才会来找你解决问题，”虽然嘴上这么说，Alpha宽厚的臂膀让德拉科产生了小时候被卢修斯抱在怀里的错觉，无比自然地圈紧眼前的脖颈，整个身子往上挪了挪。

蹭完之后德拉科忽然一个激灵，反应过来自己刚刚干了什么，支支吾吾地把话题往哈利身上引：“疤头，你怎么越来越硬了。”

“拜你所赐，”哈利快步走着，尽着最大力气克制信息素，面无表情地简短道，想了想，又补充，“你也越来越湿了，马尔福。”

德拉科一阵脸红，有些僵硬地直起身子，不再说话了。

“到了。”哈利站定，双手托着德拉科的屁股往上颠了颠算是提醒。

又一股热流涌出，德拉科立刻夹紧屁股，拼命压住快夺口而出的呻吟转过头，看见面前是一面洁白的墙。哈利抱着人在这面墙前踱步了几个来回，嘴里念念有词，有求必应屋标志性的黑色大门不负所望地出现了。

“不得不说你的巨怪脑子还有点用。”欠揍的说话方式让哈利不想听出来这其实是一句夸奖。

“别说你没想到，聪明绝伦的马尔福？”哈利踏进去，门在他们身后关上。

“希望你以后也对你的Omega做出发情时还能理性思考问题的指望。”马尔福盯着缓缓合上的门，直到那一道细小的门缝消失不见，才转过头看哈利想要的是什么样的一间屋子。

德拉科简直要尖叫，这是一个带浴室的卧室，并且只有一张大床！

即使装饰得整洁又古板，德拉科还是不受控制地冒出了一点旖旎的幻想。还不赖，至少不是一屋子抑制剂。

哈利扯掉隐形衣，把挂在身上的人往床上放，动作粗暴得简直可以用丢来形容。

德拉科在床垫上猛地弹了一下，哈利俯下身深深地看着他，德拉科准备破口大骂的嘴猛然合起来，不自觉地仰起头，近乎要闭上眼睛。

紧接着，他在眼睛眯出的那条缝中间，看见哈利火速退后离开了他，转身冲进了浴室。

德拉科一愣，不可置信地冲他的后背大吼：“你怎么敢这样对待一个马尔福！”


End file.
